The memories that made me today
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is Treasure Planet In Captain Amelia's pov . How she felt abotu the pirates , the good doctor , Jim Hawkins the loss of her First mate everything is reviled here . I own nothing but the writting it's self.


_He was there my signing light I held him in my arms kissing him on his little wrinkled nosed , he looked so much like his father it made my heart smile. I signed contently and looked at my husband holdign our three little girls...How funny it was how this all came to be...I gently smile at the memory that brought , tears , joy , hurt and love...I suppose you all want me to write in my report everything that happen well..here we are..._

* * *

"Oh Blast and bother!" I sighed coming into my condo flat there on Cresentia a full day of listening fussing diplomates and congress fighting over one thing...glory and shouting that they were right and they other was wrong .. I poured a cup of my best tea Earl Grey and sat down in my leather easy chair and looked out the window tiredly kicking off my boots.

Being a captain of my own ship plus transversing with the navy on their issues was tiring for one such as my self. I had just finished my tea and was getting dressed in my night clothing when my phone rang. I growled sightly I am afraide due to the annoyance it could be the royal court.

I clear my throat and most pleasently said , "Hello? This is Captain Amelia Smollet?"

"I know who it is Amelia or I wouldn't have called." a deep voice chuckled.

"Alton Arrow what are you thinking , calling me this time of night?" My best frirend and First Officer ever since we left the blasted Navy he has followed me he has guilded me through the academy.

"I am most sorry captain but I have been contacted my one named , Doctor Delbert Doppler, and he says he has a comission for us." His deep gruff voice said.

"Oh?" I purred , "where to might I ask ? "

"His voice lowered I'm not sure if it was to keep his wife from hearing or not but he nearly whispered , "Treasure Planet ma'am"

I nearly chocked on the last drop of tea I had consumed . "T-Treasure Planet ? But that is only a myth , a-a fariy tale we spacers tell our young ones at bed time! " I stammered.

"Aye I know captain bt according to doctor Doppler he is in possesion of a map and he and his young ward would like to go in serch for this so-called treasure."

"What do you think of this Alton?"

"At first I was rather amused and laughing but he kept rattleing on abotu this and now well...I am rather interested to say the least. "

"So I am Arrow so am I...Alright there it is then we shall contact Doctor Doppler and find this Treasure Planet , if it so exsists if it does not we'll get payed and still have an adventure , If It proves true then we will have quite the stories to tell our comrades at our retirement wount we old friend."

I could almost see him smiling over to communicator , "Aye Captain , now I must be going I need to contact our good doctor and get the children off to bed. " Arrow was nearly fourty years of age as I have just has my thrityth birthday in September.

"Good night Arrow."

"Good night captain."

As we hung up our communicators I smiled it had been _years_ since I had even attempted a treasure hunting voyage...wait who was picking our crew...Good Lord you do not suppose it is the good doctor..Ah Blast it just what I need a bloody landlover chooseing my crew for me...

Calm down Amelia old girl you'll make it just fine . I went to sleep that night quite simply thinking of the possibility of being the first to find Treasure Planet since ol' flint him self.

* * *

Three weeks later we were preparing to launch and was I ever disappoiunted in the crew doctor doppler hired for me to command...

They were filthy unconcivable band if misfits to ever stand upon my vessel. I loathed them everyone of them...

"Arrow this is undoubtedly the most aorry excuse for a crew I have ever layed my eyes on!" I said slamming the door to my captain's quarters as my friend stepped in .

"I know Amelia but thats what we have to work with and the only way to change it is to back out now. "

Back out? Back out? I Captain Amelia Kathrine Smollet of the RLS Legacy back out? "I think you've lost your mind old friend." I said with a wink.

"I didn't figure you could Amelia." he smiled a gentle smile tipped his hat and went off to prepare the ship as I did my blasted paper work.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Arrow returned knocking up on my door.

"Come in?"

"It's nearly time for launch , and the preporations are finished and ready for you're apporvial captain. " Hesaid rather smugly.

"Are they now? Well let's see how many slip ups you made this time Arrow. " Rolled my eyes playfully when it came to first officers Arrow was the best I could ask for.

I climbed the shrouds and looked around at my sails. I had to hand it to Arrow he could make the most simple munded crews do the best of jobs.

I loved this the sailing , climbing the shrouds , the freedom ah freedom something every spacers prays for it's built in our veins to love the open freedom of space. I let the wind whip around my auburn hair in to my green eyes...being a felind I come with many...specilaties I'm seventy percetn human thirty percent feline.

One of those many abilites was percise hearing I herd Mister arrow say "the captains Aloft."

I seen the , whom i assumed, fanancier and his young ward.

"Best meet them now shall we?" I said swinging down to the decks below.

a/n I know something like this has been done before but ever since joinging this site over a year ago I have wanted to write this ^^; so here it is...please leave me a review...


End file.
